


The Ancients Return

by KodyWright2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-17
Updated: 2005-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KodyWright2/pseuds/KodyWright2
Summary: SUMMARY: A ancient is found frozen in NY city, he leads SG-1 to an Ancient battle ship. Where they find more Ancients.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 | Gen Fanfiction | Stargate SG-1 the Ancients Return

On a construction site in New York City where they are expanding an underground tunnel for the new section of roadway an oval capsule was found. The workers bring the capsule up to the surface into the daylight. They are not sure of what they just found or it’s future impact on the people of earth. The capsule is transported to a local museum in order to discover what it is. 

Sitting up on a table a large metallic oval shaped object is being brushed and cleaned by a woman in a lab coat. She has long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. Another scientist with short dark hair and dark rimmed glasses is pouring over the symbols of the artifact. 

The short dark hair lady started. "I have never seen anything like this. These symbols are of a language I’ve never seen before." 

"I don’t know what to tell you on that Marge, I have never seen anything like it either!" Sherri responded. "I also can’t figure out why this thing is still so cold to touch. I mean we had it at room temperature for a week now and the temperature of this thing wont go above 33.5 degrees Fahrenheit. It has a constant temperature of barley above freezing." 

She paused and looked at this unknown object that laid in front of her. "I had no luck with this thing." frustration began to seep over. " The x-ray machine won’t work on it. I have no idea of what is inside of it, if anything." She sighed and put the brush down. She let her gloved hand run over the mysterious symbols. Her mind wondered back to a collage she was very found of in school. She remembered how all the other students would laugh at him behind his back for his crazy ideas. His crazy idea of ancient Egypt being a space ports for aliens. She wanted to believe her friend but knew how preposterous the whole thing sounded. However he did become an expert on ancient language perhaps he could be of some help. "Marge I am going to make a phone call, I think I might know someone who can help us?" started to leave the room

"Who are you going to call?" Marge was curious as to who would come to New York to see some seemingly worthless artifact. 

"Daniel Jackson!" Sherri replied.

Sherri was unable to speak to Daniel directly; he always seemed to be out of town for some reason.

She left a message describing in detail to strange symbols as best she could. 

Later that night while the janitor swept and mopped the floor around the object that was carefully covered by a white sheet he accidentally hit the object with the end of the mop. A small red glow started to appear from under the sheet. The janitor oblivious to what had happened or that he had bumped the strange object left the room to continue his job.

The clock on the wall struck six am. The sun was beginning to shine. Inside the museum in the tiny backroom the object of conjure and mystery had opened up. Inside the artifact lay a man in a torn uniform. He had blood on his shoulder from a horrific wound. His dark brown hair was wet, as were his clothes. He shivered uncontrollably. He looked around to find something that was familiar to him. Every thing was different. He crawled out of the human size capsule to make his way down the hall. He found a fire exit and opened the door up. His blue uniform suddenly became dry and the wound instantly healed along with the ripped material. There was a patch on his sleeve, a solitary planet with two moons circling it.

He made his way down the ally out onto the busy New York streets. He looked at the letters of the street signs but everything looked foreign to him. He listened to the words that people spoke but could not understand them. His body now warm, but very hungry he headed out to find something to eat.

Dr. Daniel Jackson stepped through the door to his home. He quietly put down his reading material that her held in his hand. Seeing the flashing number one on his answering machine he played it. 

He smiled at the recognition of his old collage friend whom he was fond of. 

"Daniel, it is Sherri from school. I am here in New York and I have this well rather large object that is covered in some ancient language that I cannot decipher. It almost resembles ancient Egyptian but its format is really different. I’m sending you a pitcher of it to your email account. Let me know if you recognize it. Thanks Daniel, by!" The message ended.

Daniel now intrigued went to check his e-mail, sure enough the pitcher was there. He did indeed recognize the language as Ancient. He immediately picked up the phone and using caller ID he returned the message. His friend picked up the phone at the museum.

"Hello!" Sherri sounded a bit nervous. 

"Sherri, It’s me Daniel. I got your e mail, I need to see were you got this from!"

"Daniel I think you better come to New York, something has happened to the object."

"Well, what’s happened?" Daniel asked," I don’t want to say over the phone, but it’s really important that you look at this!" Sherri responded. 

"Okay, I’ll be there!" Daniel hung up the phone and the headed with the print out of the pitcher to Stargate Command.

The Ancient walked down the busy New York streets. Strange sights and sounds filled the air. In front of him he watched a hotdog vender. He observed people handing the hot dog vendor paper currency for the delicacy on a bun. He watched, as the people would decorate the food with bright red and yellow colored sauces. He felt hunger but soon realized he would have to find money to buy it. He started to watch other people on the street, trying to figure out were to get this currency. He saw a man in a hooded jacket running towards him. He witnesses what appeared to be a weapon in his hand. He watched as the hooded man fled into an ally and an uniformed police officer running behind him into the ally. The ancient heard a shot ring out. He knew that it was the sound of a weapon. He quickly made his way to the ally. 

The officer lies in a pool of blood. Blood spurted from his neck. The stranger knew it was a fatal wound. He knelt down next to the wounded police officer. 

"Please" the officer gasped for breath. "Help me, don’t let me die here." He struggled for every breath as he bled. "Tell my kids I love them" a father’s final thought. The Ancient couldn’t understand any of what the officer was saying but knew that the man was indeed dying. He placed his open palm on the wound. The Ancient closed his eyes and concentrated on the wound. The officer immediately felt something begin to happen. "What are you doing?" He asked the Ancient. He could feel the burning sensation from the wound subside. His breathing eased. The Ancient removed his hand to reveal a slight scare from wear the wound was. He held his open hand out in front of the officer. There in the palm of the Ancients hand laid the bullet that nearly killed him. The officer took the piece of lead from his hand. "Thank you." The officer said examining the bullet. The Ancient smiled and nodded.

Another officer approached the two men gun drawn. She kept her distance not sure if the man in the blue uniform was the suspect or a Good Samaritan.

"Put your hands up and back up slowly." The female officer stated loud and clear. The Ancient still did not understanding a word of English looked to see where this other voice was coming from. His eyes gazed up to see the barrel of a gun bearing down upon him.

"keel lepa, ne gora." Than ancient spoke what appeared to be gibberish to the officers. 

"What?" The female officer said. The male officer whose life was spared spoke up on the Ancient’s behalf.

"Put the gun down Lewis, this man just saved my life." He held up the extracted bullet. Lewis lowered the gun in utter amazement.

Mean while back at the SGC Daniel was briefing Carter and O’Neill about the message he got from Sherri!

"So you see Jack I really need to go to New York to check this out." Daniel ended his report.

"Well Carter I suppose you want to go to!" O’Neill stated. He hadn’t seen Daniel this excited since sending the expedition to Atlantis. 

"Well, I think I should take a look at this rather large capsule that they found." Jack could tell she was suppressing her emotions of this new discovery. The two reminded him of a couple of kids on Christmas Eve.

"Okay, let me know what you find!" Jack replied as he sat behind his desk playing with a pencil.

"Great, okay we’ll call you when we get there." Daniel looked at Sam; he made a let’s go motion.

"One thing," Jack spoke up. "Be careful." 

"Aren’t we always?" Daniel replied. Carter who was about to say something bit her tongue in suppression.

"Yes sir!" is all she got out.

The Ancient sat in a chair in the police station. The officers heard of his remarkable ability and how he saved their comrades life. They took it upon them selves to get the stranger some food. They got every interpreter they could find to try and talk to this stranger but no one could understand his language. He sat in a chair in the weighting area. Next to him sat a small girl reading a book while her mother reported her wallet stolen. The little girl was about six years old and had red hair pulled back into a ponytail. She held a pitcher book of the alphabet. The Ancient looked at the book as she read the alphabet out loud.

"A B C…." The girl went on pointing to the letters as she read them off. The ancient’s mind works like a sponge, just absorbing information. He learned the entire alphabet from the little girl.

"A B C D E…." The ancient repeated back to her.

"Yep that’s right the little girl replied. "See A is for apple." She pointed to each pitcher on each letter of every page. They went through it together till her mother came to collect the child. She saw the man in a uniform and assumed he most be with the police department. 

"Thank you for keeping her entertained." The older red hair lady replied to the kind man.

All he did was smile and nod to the mother.

"Bye, bye!" The little girl waved as her mother started to lead her away.

"Bye, bye!" He repeated waving back. 

Officer Lewis witnessing the events decided that perhaps he could speak some English now. "What’s your name?" The officer asked. 

The Ancient looked up at her. "Name?" He repeated back to her.

"Yes, what’s your name? What do people call you?" She pointed to herself "Lewis." She stated.

"Lewis." She repeated her name to the Ancient.

"Lewis." The Ancient repeated back pointing to the officer. " Mykel" the Ancient replied with a very heavy almost British sounding accent. 

"Michael?" The officer responded. The Ancient just gave up and signed.

"Michael!" He repeated to her. After hearing the way the people now speak he just figured he would go with it. 

"Well it’s nice to meet you Michael." Officer Lewis held out her hand. The Ancient looked rather confused for a brief moment then took her hand in gesture. As she shook his hand he began to realize that this was a new greeting custom. 

"Michael, where exactly are you from?" Lewis asked him.

"Marvus." He was catching on to the new language but did not know the current word for mars.

"Where is that country?" Lewis still oblivious that was this mans an alien.

"Far." He replied.

At the New York City museum Daniel and Carter were examining the capsule. Sherri and Marge looked on to in hope of being some help in solving its origin. The capsule laid half open on the table. The inside was filled with a gel like liquid. It still maintained the 33 degrees as before. Carter was just fascinated with the piece of ancient technology. Daniel studied the markings and was beginning to comprehend just what this thing is.

"Sam, these markings indicated that this is some sort of life boat." Daniel began his interpretation. "See, this here is a number I believe it is number seven and this one indicates life, I’m not to sure what that one is it could be boat or more likely pod." Daniel moved to the other side of the pod. "This indicates a name Eden, I think." He looked up at Sam realizing that the legend of the Garden of Eden my indeed be true. "Where exactly did you find this" Daniel asked his friend. 

"It was found in a construction site in 64 million year old bed rock. We tried to carbon date the pod as you called it but it wouldn’t work on it." She looked at Daniel and Sam. "What exactly is this and was there something inside it?" Questions were valid.

"I think this may be a type of cryogenics container," she looked at them. "You know freezing things and bringing them back to life later." 

Daniel pointed at the pod. "You think some one was in it?" Daniel asked Carter knowing the implications of having a living Ancient amongst the people of earth.

"Um, it’s possible." Carter replied. 

"Whoa, wait a minute here, if there was someone inside this thing than we have a sixty-four million year old, what alien from space running around the city of New York?" Marge said picking up on the impossible being the possible.

"Well we don’t know that for sure "Daniel replied know that it was entirely possible, even most likely. 

"The air force will want to take the pod for tests." Carter popped up. Trying to get them off the subject.

"Now wait a minute, this pod is the greatest discovery to mankind and you want us to just turn it over to the government? Common Daniel, what is really going on? I don’t believe for a second that you would just turn it over like that, unless your theories were true. That’s it isn’t it Daniel. You found proof of alien occupation." Looked at her old friend for an explanation.

"I can’t go into this. I wish I could but I can’t." Daniel replied feeling rather guilty about snubbing the only friend that supported him during those days.

"They know too much Daniel, we have to tell them." Carter replied. 

Daniel looked at Carter for a moment. "Yes, we found proof of aliens being on earth thousands of years ago, but this is the oldest proof we have ever found. They are called Ancients, they were a race of human that was far more advanced than we are. They are all believed to be extinct now, except this one. This being that was in here is the last of their race, and we have to find it." Daniel took a sigh. "Question is were does an Ancient who doesn’t speak or understand English go in New York City?" 

As Daniel and Carter where getting ready to leave the room, a security guard popped his head in the room. "Hey, turn on the TV and check out the news." 

Sherri walked over to the small TV set in the corner and turned it on. It was the noon broadcast and they were featuring a story about the man who saved the police officers life.

"Is it true that on of your officers was healed by a man who just touched him?" The reporter asked the chief. The chief responded carefully.

"We had an officer down who was assisted by a um, civilian." The chief said as he made his way down the steps of the station.

"Some say this man is the next messiah or even an alien from space do you care to comment?’ the relentless reported continued. The chief refused to answer that and continued to walk away.

Sam and Daniel looked at each other, "I guess we found our Ancient." Sam stated.

The two made their way to the police station notifying the general on the way. They walked up the officer at the counter. Sam pulled her Air Force ID.

"Excuse me, " Sam started. "I am Corneal Samantha Carter US Air Force, and this is my associate Doctor Daniel Jackson. We would like to speak to the officer that was saved by a civilian today."

" Or the civilian himself." Daniel chimed in.

"Just a second. The officer stated. " He motioned for Sam and Daniel to take a set. He picked up the phone and began to talk under his breath so no one could hear. They took their seats in the corner. The same corner the ancient Mykel was sitting. 

"You think they will tell us anything?" Daniel asked Sam. 

"Don’t know!" Sam replied. Mykel stared at Sam as she sat across from them. It was making Sam rather uneasy. Daniel noticed this and was about to say something when Mykel got up and walked over to her. He knelt down in front of her and put his hand on hers. At this point Daniel noticed the patch and strange lettering on his uniform. He instantly recognized it as ancient symbols. 

"I can help you head ache." Mykel stated. Sam looked at him. How did he know she had a headache? 

"Excuse me?" Sam replied. Then Mykel put both his hands on the side of her head. He remained steady as he stared at her. Sam instantly felt the elusive headache that she has had for two weeks just disappear.

"How did you do that?" Sam asked not yet comprehending what had happened. 

"I stopped the vessel from ripping." He replied referring to an aneurysm that he detected in Carter's brain. 

"Sam I think our Ancient just found us." Daniel stated " Taks." Daniel replied in ancient.

The sounds of his own language was relieving to Mykel he started babbling in ancient to Daniel. Daniel looked at him in surprise. He knew some of the words that the ancients used but he did not speak it fluently.

"Slow down I only know a couple of words from your language. " Daniel spoke using his hands in a stop sign.

By now Mykel had acquired enough English that he could understand. He stopped rolled his eyes and let out a big depressing sigh. This action Sam found rather amusing. She was expecting the ancients to be much more fatherly figures instead of being more like us.

"What is you name?" Daniel asked the ancient.

"Mykel" he replied hoping that this one would get it right. Daniel looked at him he expected a name more alien sounding.

"Michael?" Daniel replied. Mykel shook his head no.

"My - kel" he sounded out his name slowly. Daniel caught it now.

"Mykel!" Daniel replied. Mykel nodded. "Daniel." Daniel pointed to himself. "Sam", Daniel than pointed to Sam. 

"Danielle" Mykel replied. No Daniel replied by shaking his head.

"Dan - yell" Daniel tried to sound it out.

"Dan - yell" Mykel tried again. Daniel sighed. 

"Daniel" he spoke normal this time. Now it was Daniel’s turn to be frustrated.

On the way back to the SGC headquarters with Mykel, Daniel tried to fill him in on what they knew about his people. He tried to tell him that there were no others Ancients like him left but Mykel denied that. Mykel knew of the Stargate network and asked if it still worked. Much to his relief he found that it was still being used however by the Air Force. Sam and Daniel also informed him of the fight against the Goa’uld and the discovery of Atlantis. Mykel tried to tell them that there is a possibility that there might be more ancients. The thought of more surviving ancients intrigued Daniel, but the possibility was so remote that Daniel wouldn’t allow himself to get attached to the idea. 

The trio arrived at the SGC. The prospect of seeing the gate again overjoyed Mykel. He couldn’t wait to see it. He knew that if he as right and other ancients did survive they would need the Stargate to get to them. Jack decides to meet them at the elevator when they got down to the Stargate level. The elevator door opened to reveal Mykel standing between Sam and Daniel. Mykel was shorter than Daniel was but only a little taller than Sam was. Jack was rather surprised to see how short Mykel was. 

"Welcome to Stargate command!" General O’Neill stated. He held out his hand to greet the Ancient. This time Mykel knew to shake his hand instead of the traditional bow. 

"Thank you!" Mykel spoke still carrying an accent.

"Well, lets give this really old man a tour." Jack responded. They lead Mykel around the facility and then to the gate room. Mykel instantly recognized the gate and was so relieved to see remnant of home. He started to look around the room. 

"Uh, where is the gate control device?" Mykel asked.

"We don’t have one!" Carter replied. He gave her a "you got to be kidding!" Look.

"We use a control room, it’s up there." Carter pointed at the control room that overlooks the gate room. 

She led Mykel up to the control room. He took a look at the out dated technology that earth has been using to power and control the gate. "You’re kidding!" He explained.

"Granted our technology is not as advanced as yours but we have managed to not only control the gate but also keep some rather not so niece aliens at bay." Carter rebutted his disbelief. The Stargate has been her pet project for so long and they came so far she was not about to let some six-four million year old ancient ruin her work.

"But what happened to the control device that came with it?" Mykel asked.

"We never had one." Daniel replied. "All of this has been through trial and error."

"Really, I’m impressed." Mykel spoke. He did not mean to upset Carter and now have some comprehension of what it took to get the program up and going. 

With out warning the Stargate started to open. The sergeant instantly closed the iris and notified to base.

"Unauthorized Gate activation" 

Mykel and the SG-1 team stood and watched as the chevrons engaged on by one. A projected figure emerged from in side of the gate. Ba’al had made his presence known.

"I have the Prometheus and its crew if you wish to see your people again you will turn over the Stargate to me. You have twenty four hours." The transmission ended as fast as it appeared.

"Surely Ba’al is bluffing?" Colonel Carter turned to General O’Neill. 

"We lost touch with the Prometheus when you and Daniel were in New York." O’Neill replied.

He looked at his team. "He could have it!" Jack told them.

"What is the Prometheus?" Mykel asked witnessing the disturbance.

"It’s a hybrid space ship the we built using alien technology." Carter answered. 

"Oh, do you have another?" Mykel was thinking about the situation.

"No," Carter replied. "We don’t. But it’s not just the ship Ba’al this really bad Goa’uld has our people who were on the Prometheus. We have to find away to save them." She spoke more to herself than to Mykel.

"I know where there might be another ship!" Mykel popped. He just wanted to find away to help.

"Where!" Everyone chimed in at once. "What is this other ship you are talking about?" Carter replied.

"I think there might be one still on Marvus." Mykel replied still in his heavy accent.

"The ancient Greek word for Mars is Marvus!" Daniel spoke up. "You mean that there is a space ship on Mars? The fourth planet from our sun!" Daniel pointed in an upward direction.

"Yes," the ancient replied. "The Lantis the last battle ship. I don’t think it ever left."

"Wait a minute, "Jack spoke. "If the ship never left mars and you have been a pop cycle for what, sixty four million years than how do you know it’s still up there?"

"I don’t, but it was suppose to come the new earth after the big animals were gone." He started using his hands to show how big the beast where. "I don’t know if it ever got here. There has not been any reference to that ship, but I have found references to the two other ships that made it here."

"What two other ships?" Daniel asked rather intrigued by this new revelation.

"The children’s ships, they were named the Adam and the Eve. The ships carried the children to Earth as Marvus was dying. The evacuation was rushed, many shortcuts were taken to get the children off the planet before the planet died." Mykel tried his best to explain what happened to his new friends but he wasn’t quite sure if they understood. 

"Adam and Eve were ships not people!" Daniel suddenly began to get it. The story of the bible had some reference to the ships coming to earth. "Question, Mykel exactly who was Moses?" Daniel figured that maybe Moses was a ship or an ancient.

"Who?" Mykel asked never hearing the story of Moses.

"Maybe he was after your time?" Daniel thought out load.

"Okay how do we get to this ship on Mars?" The general asked trying to bring to conversation back to the current problem.

"Well," Carter began "We could see if the Asgard have a ship near by, I’m sure they would be very interested in hearing that we have found an ancient." 

"Asgard, " Mykel looked surprised "They are still around, I thought for sure they would have done themselves in by now, especially with all the genetic experiments they like to do." 

"Yes," Carter replied, " They are still around, though they may look a bit different to you. There technology has allowed them to clone themselves, but as you know with each clone there is a genetic flaw that continues to be passed down from clone to clone." O’Neill looked at her with a "what" expression. "A copy is never as good as the original sir."

"Oh," O’Neill nodded. "Are you sure there is a ship up there. I am not giving the Stargate over to Ba’al"

"Yes, but why do we need the Asgard to get there?" The Ancient to Carter at least seemed thicker than Jack could at times.

"Because Mars does not have a Stargate so we need a ship to actually get there, and since the Prometheus has been taken by Ba’al or so we believe we don’t have any other way of getting there." Sam answered in her usual drawn out way.

"The Lantis has a gate!" Mykel responded. "Dial the gate on Lantis." 

"There is no gate on Mars it would show up in the data banks, there is nothing there." Sam responded.

"I believe the ancient said there was a gate on the Lantis!" Teal’c broke in. Sam looked rather puzzled for a moment. "If the gate is on a ship and not a planet wouldn’t that gate have the capability of engaging from any point of origin?"

"Yea, it would." Sam started the wheels in head turning. "If there is a gate on this ship and it’s on Mars than all I have to do is put in the coordinates to Mars and it should open"

Sam takes control of the main computer and starts to enter the coordinates. "Okay its in sir, should we try it?"

"Let her rip?" The general said with a slight wave of his index finger.

The chevrons begin to engage as the wheel turns. The sergeant reads off the chevrons as each one locked and codes.

"Why so slow?" Mykel asked seeing the rate of what it takes to get a wormhole set and locked.

"We don’t have a dialing device, so our gate a little bit longer to code in the coordinates." Sam explained.

"No it should be faster even with out original device." Mykel said. "Something could be wrong with Stargate network." 

The wormhole established itself and a blue gush of what appeared to be water sprang out from the center than back in. The whole Stargate looked like a pool of water on its side.

"Not suppose to do that either!" Mykel noted.

The remote roving sensor unit or MALP was sent into the event horizon. The sergeant began to read off the readings. " Picking up levels of oxygen, nitrogen, the air is breathable. No lights though. We have a temperature of sixty degrees. It’s non hostile." 

"Are we a go sir?" Sam asked Jack.

"SG-1 is a go!" The general announced. "Um, better bring the Ancient with you!" 

The team is assembled in front of the Stargate. The glimmering of the event horizon shines onto the members of SG-1 and the Ancient. Mykel is anxious to see if the ship is still in one piece and if there are any other Ancients on board who may still be in a state of stases. Mykel wanted more than anything to find out what became of his people, what happened to them. They stepped through the gate, like a roller coaster ride in overdrive the crew went hurdling through space to emerge on the other side of the wormhole. 

Upon entering the great ship they noticed that lights started to turn on automatically. Each area became light with a soft glowing light. As they made there way around the gate room they began to see the shimmering white refection of the bright colored interior. The whole room began to give off a welcoming warmth as the heat adjusted it’s self to the occupants.

"Wow," Daniel started "The lighting comes on instantly as you walk around the room." 

"Yes," Mykel replied, "It’s the ships sensors. He walked over to a panel in the wall. He touched what looked to be a square flat button that was embedded in the panel. Suddenly the panel lights up with multiple colors. A soft woman’s voice came from the walls. 

"Tay cella soophia." The soft voice spoke. Daniel recognized it, as ancient but did not understand the words. Mykel understood perfectly and started talking to the panel in ancient and in fast short sentences. Suddenly there was a beam of light that broke out of the ceiling. The light shinned briefly onto sg-1.

Next they heard the panel talk but in English. "Down load complete." The voice spoke. "Is there anything else I can help you with Captain Janus?" 

"Janus," Daniel thought about that name. "The roman god of gates!" He looked at Carter. "You don’t suppose?" Sam looked back with a "could be" shrug.

"Mykel, what exactly were you sent to earth to do?" Daniel asked.

"My job was to install the Stargates on earth but we ran into a number of problems and those creatures took out all of my crew so I wasn’t able to get them running before the meteor hit. " suddenly Mykel’s English was exceptional.

"You can speak English fluently now!" Carter observed. 

"No, you are merely hearing English. Ethel is translating." 

"Ethel?" Carter asked.

"The ships computer, say hi Ethel." Mykel knew much about Ethel, for he helped build her.

"Hello and welcome aboard the Lantis. I understand that you are friends of Mykel and are here to help return the Ancients to their place in the universe. That is very noble of you." The computer Ethel went on " I must say that an awful lot of changes have appeared in the genetic pools. After all the, universal gene seems to be missing from your biology. However inferior genetics are not to be the fault of the descendent that inherited them. Perhaps some time in your genetic history those important gene’s were lost."

"Did some computer just call me inferior?" Carter snapped.

"I do believe it has!" Teal’c stated. 

"Ethel. What is the crew status?" Mykel asked.

Ethel was only too happy to reply. "The crew of the Lantis and the lottery picked civilians are currently in suspended animation in the cryno pods on level 12\. Current life signs indicate 100 percent still living." 

"What’s the total number of survivors?" Mykel needed an actual count. 

"Three thousand and four." Ethel replied.

"Did that computer just say that there are three thousand and four surviving ancients on board this ship?" Carter asked. Daniel mouth dropped slightly.

"Yes, the Lantis was not able to go to earth immediately. She was supposed to launch automatically after one year to give earth time to recover from the disasters. For an unknown reason the Lantis never launched." Mykel explained.

"Three thousand ancients?" Daniel still comprehended the information. "On board this vessel?" 

"Affirmative!" Ethel spoke. "Captain Janus would you like me to start the re-animation procedures. It will take some time to bring them back." 

"How much time?" Daniel asked.

"Approximately twelve hours thirteen minutes and two point three seconds." Ethel replied.

"Approximately!" Daniel replied.

"How much power do we have left for life support and vessel operations?" Mykel asked.

"Battery reserves are down to 50 percent. Total power capability could be restored with sub atomic space generator operations facility. However the facility would have to be brought back on line. There is some damage to the main engines they will need to be repaired from the outside."

Ethel replied.

"How long will it take to get the facility back up and running and manual repair of main engines?" Mykel asked into the glowing panel.

"Eight hours for sub atomic generator operations to be restored unknown for main engines!" Ethel continued. "Would you like me to start the generator operation sir?"

"Yes Ethel we need it as soon as possible. Start the thawing process on the other Ancients and bring up ship operations and life support, but keep operations on low energy consumption level until we can get full power back. Also I need a long-range scan for a vessel called the Prometheus. It is from New Earth and has a crew of decedents aboard. See if you can locate them." Mykel paused for a moment. " Oh yeah, find out what happened to Zig the Stargate network is not working quite right."

"Affirmative." The computer replied. 

"Okay, who is Zig? " Carter asked.

"Zig is the computer in charge of the Stargate network, he makes sure everything is running well and that the system is not being abused." Mykel tried to explain but still fell short of truly explaining the complexity of the artificial intelligence that the ancients had perfected.

"Abused?" Teal’c and Daniel stated together.

"Yes, you know not being used to attack other beings or wage a war." Mykel stated while walking towards the corridor. 

"Well I guess it’s safe to say Zig isn’t working!" Carter popped.

The group made their way down the walkway to a cross section. Here Mykel came to a standstill.

"Did he forget were he is going?" Daniel spoke softly to the others.

"Ethel, four to the bridge." Soon after Mykel spoke those words a bright beam of white light came down around the group. When the light was gone they stood in the middle of the bridge. Soft red glow from the emergency lights filled the once dark bridge. Consoles line the walls around the large room. In the center of the bridge were three seats. A pilot chair, a co pilots chair and a captain’s chair sitting slightly to the back of the two. Carter started to look at all the consoles that began to come to life after such a long silent sleep. 

"Navigation, weapons, sensors, communications, environmental controls, engineering controls, " Carter read off the stations as she passed them then she suddenly realized that everything she just read was in ancient. She was surprised as to how well she could read the language.

"Daniel, did I just read all that?" Carter looked to her friend.

Teal’c sat behind the pilot’s controls. "Throttle, dampers, main engines, auxiliary engines, thrusters, power levels, shield levels. I too appear to be able to read ancient and rather fluently. "

"Ethel downloaded some information into your minds to help you when you are on the Lantis." Mykel stated. "Kind of bringing you all up to speed so you can help fly the ship!"

"Fly the ship!" Carter instantly responded " We can’t just start flying the ship. We need to study the vessel and then give our report to the general." Carter could have gone on and on about protocol. Then she suddenly realized that the Air Force Protocols would not even come close to covering this situation. 

"On second thought let me dial the gate so we can advise General O’Neill to our current situation. Wait a minute I can reach the General if I press this button." Upon pressing the button Carter found herself standing in front of the General in his office. 

"Uh, yes Carter." General O’Neill stated upon seeing a holographic image of Sam. "I see you found the holographic imaging thing. "

"Yes sir, I guess I have." Carter was a bit taken not only by instantly standing in front of the person she was thinking about but by how she knew that it would do that. "Sir, the Lantis has more ancients on board. It is a huge ship and I suddenly am capable of understanding ancient. " 

"Wow, you made some progress." The general replied. "How many more ancients are there?"

"Three thousand and four sir. " Carter answered. "Sir this vessel has the capability of finding the Prometheus, the ship is searching long range sensors now. It also has the capability of recharging the sub space atomic power sources that we have recovered. This could make it possible to dial Atlantis. Also the ship has it’s own really annoying computer named Ethel and apparently the Stargate system it’s self has a computer name Zig. Ethel is trying to find what happened to Zig, and currently Daniel, Teal’c, Mykel and I are standing on the bridge and we are preparing the ship."

"Okay," General O’Neill allowed the information to sink in." Where are you planning on parking the ship? And what are we supposed to do with the three thousand ancients? Also I got word from Ra’tac and Ba’al is planning to attack on Earth in the next twenty-four hours and still no conformation on weather or not he has the Prometheus, nor it’s crew. The Asgard has informed me that Ba’al has officially abandoned the treaty and attacked them and they are forced to pull back closer to Earth space. I now have to notify the president that Ba’al is on his way and about the Ancients. Don’t suppose that ship has any weapons or anything that could help defend Earth?"

"Yes sir the ship has weapons and a crew capable of defending earth." Carter replied. "We have twenty four hours that’s plenty of time to get the ship ready."

"Good, keep in touch!" The General was very good a down playing certain doom. Perhaps because certain doom happened so often.

"Yes sir. " Sam said signing off "Ba’al is on his way to Earth. He has attacked the Asgard and broken the treaty." Carter told her friends.

"We know, we heard." Daniel looked at her. "Well you had a conversation with him right in front of us. Jack’s holograph was right here." 

"Captain" Ethel’s voice broke in. "I have picked up a signal from a ship I believe to be the Prometheus." 

"Good Ethel, can you bring up a image of it?" Mykel now sitting in the captain’s chair responded. 

Before them a holographic image of the ship and its location was displayed. "Sensors are reading life forms an board. I believe to be descendent. There are four hundred descendents sir. The ship is damaged heavily and life support is failing. Would you like to set a course for the stranded ship sir?" Ethel asked.

"How long would it take us to get there?" Mykel asked.

"Thirteen hours Sir." Ethel replied. Mykel had to think about this decision. There would not be enough time to get there and back. To go after the floundering ship with four hundred souls on board or stay and await Ba’als attack on earth. He could not be at two places at once. 

"Ethel down loads a list of gear that will be needed to repair the Prometheus. Load all materials into shuttle craft one, find the closest gate to the Prometheus and download coordinates from gate to craft." Mykel continued. "Colonel Carter and Teal’c do you think you can pilot the shuttle craft threw the Stargate and onto the Prometheus?" 

"I don’t know we haven’t even seen the shuttle craft to pilot," then Carter paused "Oh, I can see the shuttle in my mind and how to work it."

"As can I!" Teal’c stated with an intrigued look upon his face.

Carter looked at Mykel "How do I know all of this? What exactly did Ethel down load into my head?"

" She down loaded the common knowledge of the ancients. You know everything you need to know in regards to operating this ship and using the equipment aboard it. That’s all, really it’s not a lot of information. The only way you could get a lot of information is if you were to use a cranial down load with out a headset, but no fool would do that. That would down load every thing and eventually kill you if you don’t take the information out of your mind." 

"Cranial download device with out a head set! I think we found one or two of them. But what does the head set look like?" Daniel asked only to have his own brain answer. In his mind he saw the device that Jack stuck his head in and a small piece of equipment that resembled a pair of eyeglasses. "Oh, it that what that is, never mind."

Carter and Teal’c seeing the same knowledge looked at each other. "Only a fool!" Carter stated out load. 

"What, you know someone who did that?" Mykel asked. 

"General O’Neill was forced to do such a thing on two separate occasions." Teal’c replied.

"He stuck his head in a cranial download device with out the head piece and survived?" Mykel looked rather shocked. 

"The Asgard had to pull the information out, but in doing so lost all of the ancients knowledge."

Carter replied. 

Mykel let out a big sigh, and slight roll of his eyes. He shook his head. "Asgard, figures! With all that superior intellect you figure they could come up with a better computer!"

"Shuttle craft one is ready!" Ethel broke in. "Do you wish for me to dial the on board gate?"

"Soon as Teal’c and Colonel Carter is ready!" Mykel looked at his two new friends. "Daniel and I will stay and protect Earth you go save your friends!"

Carter and Teal’c nodded in acknowledgement and made their way towards the shuttlecraft.

"We are going to need more help up here!" Mykel spoke to Daniel who was already making his way for the holographic button. 

"I know!" Daniel replied.

Teal’c and Carter made there way to the hanger where the shuttlecraft was kept. The hanger was positioned directly over the gate room. The hanger was huge. Carter counted twelve shuttles in one end of the hanger and what appeared to be fighter craft towards the hanger doors. The fighter craft looked much like the craft that she had seen in SCI FI movies. She was surprised to see alien craft look so familiar. The shuttlecraft on the other hand was more round tube shaped and had a large front windshield. She and Teal’c entered the ship from the rear door. The back of the shuttle was already filled with equipment and supplies. They took their places at the controls. Teal’c started the ships engines as Carter informed Ethel to dial the gate and down load information for their journey to help the Prometheus. The shuttle lifted off the bay floor and the doors directly beneath it opened. Teal’c positioned the shuttle in front of the Stargate. He next executed a maneuver he referred to as thread the needle. The shuttle went into the gate on its way towards the Prometheus.

Standing in front of General O’Neill Mykel and Daniel made their case for more SG teams to help on the Lantis. Jack was still trying to get use to Daniel and the rest of SG 1 being able to just beam in on him.

"So you see Jack, we can defend earth against an Goa’uld attack, but we need the manpower to man this ship. The ancients themselves won’t be awake for twelve more hours. If the attack comes before they are awake and able Mykel and I will need help." Daniel explained the situation. 

"So, if Teal’c and Carter are on their way to the Prometheus, than who is in charge of the Lantis?" Jack asked already knowing the answer. 

"Well, Mykel it turns out is an Ancient captain." Then Daniel suddenly realized the pun to that statement.

"You know in your language ancient means really old!" Mykel chimed in on the pun. 

"So it does!" Jack spoke up.

"So I am a really old captain?" Mykel stated a bit over concerned about his age.

"You’er only as old as you feel!" Daniel spoke to Mykel who by now is feeling pretty old.

"Okay I’ll send SG teams four and seven. Also I notified Thor of our recent discovery and he would like to help out too. He is offering Asgard to come and help get the ship moving again. And I think he wants to check it out!" Jack notified the men.

In the gate room on the Lantis Daniel and Mykel weighted the arrival of the other SG teams. The gate on the Lantis was not only faster than the one on earth but it too had a shield type iris as well as a metal iris component. "Two irises!" Daniel spoke as he motioned towards the gate.

"Lantis is a battle ship, not a cruise ship!" Mykel replied, "The two irises are in case one fails we have a back up. This is especially true if we come across any Wreth." Daniel was surprised to hear of an enemy much less the need for a battle ship.

"The Wreth?" Daniel asked. 

"They are a vicious race that has the ability to suck the life out of you with their right hand. They feed off of Ancient and Ancient kind. That would include the people of Earth." Mykel told Daniel. The SG teams arrived through the new gate and they stood in awl for a moment at the sheer size of the room its self.

Daniel wanted to hear more about the Wreth but he knew he had to contend with the new teams on the ship. 

"Dr. Jackson!" One of the Colonels approached him. Suddenly a beam of light swept over the men. They stood puzzled for a moment. Then they slowly began to realize they were just downloaded. "What was that?" The leading Colonel asked. "We’re we just downloaded? Holy cow I know this ship!"

"Yes you were given the information you will need to run the ship!" Daniel told them. "Kind of feels weird at first, huh!" 

The Colonel looked at him and nodded.

Colonel Carter and Teal’c had just emerged from the event horizon of the Stargate. They soon found them selves leaving the orbit of a planet that the gate orbited. "Well, that’s different!" Carter noted the orbiting gate. The shuttle automatically adjusted its course and speed to intercept the Prometheus. " Teal’c what do you think of Mykel?" Teal’c gave her with a please clarify look. "Well, I guess I expected the Ancients to be different, not so much like us."

"When you say "us" you are referring to the humans?" Teal’c clarified for her.

"Well yeah," Carter continued. "I always dreamed of someday having the chance to meet an Ancient, to be able to talk to them about the Stargate. I guess I expected them to be well, more ancient like."

"But the Ancient were human," Teal’c responded. "Would they not be more like humans?"

"Yeah, I guess they would! Carter looked off into the distance. With in a short time the Prometheus was in view. Colonel Carter opened up a frequency to the stranded ship. "Colonel Carter of Ancient Shuttle Craft One to the Prometheus." 

"This is Colonel Donnelly of the Prometheus. It’s good to hear your voice Colonel Carter." The commanding officer replied. "Did you say Ancient shuttle craft?" 

"Yes, Colonel I did." Carter replied. "We have brought equipment to help make repairs to the Prometheus."

"I’m sorry Colonel Carter but the Prometheus is badly damaged. It will have to under go a major overhaul on Earth and we don’t have hyper drive. I don’t think that little shuttle is going to be able to help."

"This little shuttle has the equipment needed to repair you hyper drive, we are carrying Ancient equipment and technology to make the repairs." Carter replied. "Don’t worry we can repair the ship"

After ending the transmission Carter turned to Teal’c. "I just hope it’s in time!" 

"As do I Colonel Carter." Teal’c replied referring to the pending attack.

Jack and Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard are now aboard the Lantis. General Hammond has gone to the SGC to cover for Jack as he gets a chance to check out the Lantis for himself. Thor and a number of Asgard technicians are trying to help the sub atomic generator get back on line and repair the main engines. They know, as does Mykel that the power needs to be at least eighty percent in order to effectively engage shields. The Asgard have also discovered that in one of the life pods there is a living Asgard who may in fact hold the genetic key to undoing the mutations that the present day Asgard most contend with. This is very exciting time for the Asgard as well as the people of Earth.

General O’Neill and Thor entered the bridge of the giant ship. There in the captains chair sat Mykel, working feverishly to get all the systems back on line. He was now in communication with the Asgard technicians down in the generator room and the Asgard working on the main engines. Thor approached the ancient. 

"I am Thor, Asgard Supreme Commander. You must be Captain Mykel Janus of the Lantis. It is with great honor to meet with you!" Thor stood before the much taller captain, his big eyes blinked while he slightly tilted his oversize head. This was indeed quite a change from the last time Mykel had seen and Asgard. There bodies are much smaller, their heads seemed bigger but it was hard to tell with out an actual comparison. 

"What happened to you?" The Ancient Mykel had a knack for getting right to the point. This black sheep quality made him different from some of the more prominent Ancients.

General O’Neill being more accustom to getting to the point tried to smooth things over. "The Asgard no longer have a means of reproduction, they must clone themselves."

Thor broke in. "Of which has lead to small imperfections in our cloning process thus giving us our current appearance." He was rather surprised by the directness, but understood that his ancestors would have appeared significantly different in Mykel’s time.

"Yeah, what he said." Jack let the comment go. " I like your ship, very roomy!" 

"Thanks, " the Captain replied." It’s not actually my ship though, the ships commanding officer is Admiral Paul, but she is in a life pod now."

"She!" Jack replied. "The Admiral is a woman?"

"Yes!" Mykel responded. "Is that a problem?" He knew how it seemed that the women off earth were not given the same titles as the men. There seemed to be a gender gap in the darker times.

"No, just didn’t expect it I guess!" Jack began to wonder what this admiral was like. What does an Ancient Admiral look like, how would one act. He would soon have the answers to those questions once the thawing process was done.

"Do you believe this ship will be ready to defend earth from Ba’al? His ships are headed for earth with intent to concur. He has already inflicted significant damage upon the Asgard fleet. " Thor worries started to come through. 

"I understand that Ba’al has Ancient technology, however Ba’al does not poses all of our technology. After all he doesn’t have Ethel or Zig." Mykel replied 

"Zig?" The general asked.

"Zig is the Stargate network main computer," Mykel continued. "Ethel got Zig back on line, some how he was deactivated. It looked like an outside source gained access to the failsafe in Zigs hardware and turned them off. Could be Wreth."

"Wreth?" Jack asked. 

"I thought the legend of the Wreth was no more than a tale." Thor responded a bit concerned. For he heard the legend of a race of being that would feed off of a living beings life force.

"No," Mykel replied, "I can tell you one thing they exist. The Wreth is a very old race of beings that live off of the life force of other beings! They can suck the life out of their prey with their hand."

Jacks eye’s opened with the thought of such a race.

"Don’t worry they won’t be coming here all that soon, they are in the Pegasus system." Mykel tried to reassure him.

"Pegasus system." Jack started "We sent a group of scientist to Atlantis in the Pegasus system.

"You mean they actually built it?" Mykel spoke." The Pegasus system is rather hostile, you sent people their?"

"We didn’t know!" Jack responded. "We can’t get them back without a power source. This ship can make it to them! Can it?"

"Yeah, we can." Mykel replied. "Soon as the Asgard get the generator back on line. They have fixed the damage to the main engine, turns out a bad crystal was installed."

Daniel overheard the conversation upon entering the bridge. He had gotten quite use to finding his way around, but having a map of the ship in his head also helped. "We have to warn Atlantis!" He spoke.

"I know, Daniel" the General replied. "First we have to stop Ba’al!"

On board the Prometheus Carter and Teal’c were very busy helping the injured crew make repairs to the ship. The Ancient technology provided by Mykel was a remarkable asset to the Prometheus. With out the knowledge that was downloaded into Teal’c and Carter and the equipment they used the Prometheus would have been lost. Ba’als surprise attack left the ship floundering and the crew to die a certain death. They had sent out a SOS only to no avail for it would have taken six hundred years to reach earth. Their hopes of a being rescued by a friendly advanced race were more than realized.

"Colonel Donnelly, "Carter began "We have finished making the repairs and we have installed some upgrades to the shields as well as the engines. The ship is battle ready. It will take about thirteen hours to get back to earth. All we have to do is set a course! "

"That good," Donnelly "Earth will need all the help she can get."

The Asgard fleet has strategically placed it’s self near earth. Thor and Mykel thought it would be best to keep the Lantis where it is until it is needed to defend earth. An element of surprise would be beneficial in this pending battle. Ethel had started the re animation process in stages to prevent a large number of ancients all waking up at once. This way if there were any medical issues those issues could be addressed. The first ancient was now beginning to wake and this was an exciting time for Daniel. He anxiously waited for her to come too. The first ancient that Ethel saw fit to re animate was also the ruling ancient. Princess Minerva, she was wise, just ruler. The task of passing on the knowledge to the children was to be her position. A position she never got to fill.

"Captain Janus," Ethel started "Princess Minerva has successfully been re animated. I have down loaded the updated information and she should be waking up soon." 

"Every good Ethel, I’ll go to medical to be there when she awakes." Mykel almost made it to the transporter. 

"Who’s Princess Minerva?" Jack asked. Daniel recognizing the roman goddess name for wisdom.

"Princess Minerva?" Daniel began " There is a princess aboard this ship?" 

Ethel responded. "Why yes, there are also two senators and twelve scientist. Six teachers, and two philosophers. Plus many civilians and the crew of the Lantis. Should I awaken the scientist or should I start with the crew of the Lantis. I must say that some of our scientist may be able to help in your quest to defend earth."

Mykel had to interrupt the babbling computer with a personality. "Yes, awaken both crew and scientist." 

"Very well!" Ethel went back to her task.

In the medical facility Mykel along with Daniel meet the awakening Princess Minerva.

"Mykel Janus, I didn’t ever expect to see you again. However I am most pleased that you did manage to survive your long ordeal." The princess a short woman with dark hair. She looked no more than twenty-five years old greeted the long missing captain. She embraced the young Captain with her small frame. She stood back as Mykel took his bow before the princess. 

"Your highness!" Mykel replied. "Has Ethel told you of our current situation?"

"Yes, I am well aware of the exceedingly prolonged sleep and the decedents of earth are about to be attacked by a race called the Goa’uld. Tell me about this Ba’al?"

"Well," Daniel instinctively broke in "Ba’al is a bad Goa’uld who is a race of symbiants, or creatures that live off of a host and he now has the technology from Anubis another Goa’uld who found away to ascend and those gain access to the ancients technology."

The princess interrupted "Who are you again?" 

"Oh, I’m Doctor Daniel Jackson of the Stargate Command."  
"Dr. Jackson, yes Ethel had told me about you, she told me that you are a very intelligent man and the reason why we are in this mess with the Goa’uld. Dr Jackson, Ethel has given me all the information that was relevant that you have in your head. I am trying to get a clearer understanding of Ba’al from an ancients point of view."

"He knows more than I do," Mykel broke in "You should probably listen to Daniel."

"Now don’t you start with me, before I took office as Princess Minerva I had quiet a bit more education that you did brother."

Mykel offered another bow but with much exaggeration. "Yes O holly one!"

"You are her brother?" Daniel asked with some disbelief.

"Yeah, pretty sad, huh!" Mykel replied trying to get his sister to not take her and the position so seriously.

"So does that make you a prince?" Daniel tried to clear it all up.

"No," Princess Minerva replied. "The title is an elected position. Much like your president."

Daniel’s eyebrow raised. "Oh! Okay!"

"Ba’al is what he said." Mykel pointed to Daniel. It has now become quite obvious to Daniel just how much Mykel disliked having to give reports and was a general pain to his superiors.

"Captain Janus, "Ethel broke in. "I have received word from the Prometheus, they are en route to Earth. I am also picking up a large number of vessels coming into earth space. I believe they are hostile. 

"Ethel how much time till the ship is ready?" Mykel continued with out stopping. "When will the fighter pilots be ready? What is our power capability at?"

"The ship will be ready for ignition in ten minutes, however the first squadron of pilots won’t be ready to fly for approximately a half an hour, power is at seventy-five percent sir. Should I prepare for ignition?"

"Yes Ethel get things ready! Ethel one to the bridge!"

Mykel disappeared from in front of Daniel and the Princess. "Daniel, Mykel will need your help on the bridge. I will tend to the fighter pilots. Ethel get Daniel to the bridge."

Daniel de materializes in front of the Princess as she tends to the pilots, she knows they will need to be prepared to go into battle and this would not be an easy task for them coming out of such a prolonged sleep. 

Daniel re materialized on the bridge. He looked around to see Mykel at the pilot’s controls and Thor sitting at the navigation controls. Jack has taken the weapons station. "Where do you want me Jack?" Daniel asked. There was not enough of a crew to occupy all the stations on the bridge. 

"Daniel, take communications." Jack now knowing the ship replied. 

"Ethel is the shield on line?" Mykel asked. 

"The shields are at minimal setting, there is not enough available power to place on battle settings." Ethel paused a moment. 

"Jack I am picking up a transmission coming from Ba’als ship. Should I put it on speaker?" Daniel asked from the communications array. 

"Play it Daniel."

"People of earth, I am your god Ba’al. Bow before me now and many will be spared." The transmission came across all frequencies. It interrupted all radio and television. All of the population of earth was subjected to the transmission. The message repeated it’s self continuously.

"Jack, that transmission was directed at all the people, everyone heard it." Daniel spoke with a bit of concern.

The people of earth thought it was some sort of joke upon hearing the first transmission. The United States and other governments were scrambling to get their defenses on line. The governments knew this was no joke. People were calling into radio and TV stations asking what is going on. The stations did not have an answer. Ba’al had effectively taken over all civilian communications. The military avenues Ba’al found harder to block. 

The Lantis stood quietly on Mars, still not ready for lift off. The Prometheus still on its way. The Asgard ships had been positioned to the other side of Mars to assist the Lantis. Ba’al in his arrogance believed earth had no means of defense.

Ba’al fleet loomed over earth as his computers targeted all military sights across the planet. He attacked the navy carriers that were easily with in range, sinking them nearly immediately. The president and other world leaders were in the SGC reading to leave to the alpha site. President Hays stood beside General Hammond refusing to leave his people. 

"No, General I won’t leave my people behind." President Hays stood before the gate.

"Mr. President, Earth is under attack from Ba’al, we have a ship that can help defend earth. You have to get to the Alfa site sir." Hammond replied. The other world leaders stood beside the gate ready to leave.

"With all due respect General Hammond," the President of Russia interrupted. "If earth is under attack than I shall stay and stand in her defense with President Hayes." The older man stood beside Hayes. One by one the other leaders, from china, Japan, England, and Europe began to take their stand with president Hays and fight Ba’al.

"You do of course realize we could lose this?" General Hammond reminded the now defiant leaders. 

"Yes we do!" Hays replied. 

The Stargate started to turn. "Unauthorized incoming worm hole!" The sergeant’s voice came over the loud speakers. General Hammond made his way up to the control room. The world leaders followed. The iris remained closed as the sound of explosions hit the structure. 

"Sergeant can you get a fix on where the attack is coming from?" General Hammond asked.

"Yes sir it’s coming from px3271, a Goa’uld controlled world just on the edge of Ba’als territory. Sir I am picking up unusually readings from the gate room. There appears to be some sort of energy waves coming from the gate it’s self."

Just as suddenly a young man with long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail appeared next to Hammond in the control room.

It was a holographic projection of Zig the gate network computer. "General Hammond I presume?" The projection spoke. 

"Yes, who are you? How did you get in here?" Hammond replied.

"Why I have always been here, I am Zig the Stargate network computer. I have detected hostile intent from the system that dialed you." Zig spoke steadily and clearly.

"Yes, that nice of you to tell us this!" General Hammond responded.

"The iris that you installed is starting to be compromised would you like me to intervene sir?" Zig asked.

"You can do that?" Hammond asked.

"Why of course, I am after all a much superior computer than what is currently being employed. "

The gate suddenly shut down. Zig continued to talk. "I must apologize for being so late, Ethel had to re-initialize my programming after it was turned off, now really who would want to turn off the network computer, without me the gate network could easily be used for war and other such inhumane acts that seem to accompany it." Hammond stood listening to this computer go on about how much he was needed. After a short time of it Hammond had gotten tired of it and started looking for an off switch. The sergeant was already trying to find such a device to no avail.

"Zig, is it?" Hammond broke in. "Thank you for stopping the attack. We much appreciate it."

"No need for salutations for it is in my programming, I am capable of many things including sensory imaging and buffer regeneration. That allows me to retrieve someone who was lost in the gate stream." Zig continued on about himself. 

"Zig, is there anyway you can continue to monitor the situation with out actually being here?" Hammond interrupted him again.

"Why of course sir," Zig thought for a moment. "Do you wish for me to go to silent mode sir, am I talking too much again?" 

"Silent mode would be fine!" The General replied. Zig gave a somewhat pouting look and disappeared.

"General," Hays broke in "That was a computer?"

"Yes, Carter told Jack who told me that there is a computer the ancients installed to help run the Stargate system, apparently he is it. Got to give him credit he did stop the attack on the gate." 

"Yea, he did!" The sergeant spoke under his breath, "Good thing they installed a silent mode!"

Daniel suddenly appears in the control room. "Sir, Zig informed us of the attack are you okay!" 

"Yes Dr. Jackson, we are fine. How much more time before the Lantis can launch?"

"Soon General, providing the Asgard get the power back up!"

"We have launched all fighters the Goa’uld are getting ready to coming in on a ground attack. I fear they may have a massive number of troops ready for a ground invasion. Can the Asgard ships help?" Thor now appears with Daniel in the control room. 

"I have sent all available to ships to aid you in the assault." Thor informs Hammond.

"Prometheus has just entered earth space." Daniel replies looking down at the communications console. To Hammond and the other he appeared to be looking at his feet. "They are about to engage the fleet with the Asgard ships."

The battle scene above earth was tremendous. The Asgard and the Earth made hybrid ships engaged to gliders from Ba’al fleet in a duel to the death. Earth was losing this battle. The few Asgard ships were falling beside the earth counterparts. The Goa’uld transport ships that carried ground troops were on there way towards earth. A full-scale war was well underway.

The Prometheus was taking heavy damage. Carter and Teal’c were positioned in the Ancient shuttle. The little shuttle was highly maneuverable and armed with a type of proton like missile. Teal’c was piloting the vessel as Carter took over weapons control. They were doing well, but soon became out numbered. The little shuttle soon lost it shields due to the heavy fire. The Prometheus opened a hanger so the little shuttle could land. Soon the Prometheus was in trouble and lost all battery stations as well as shields. One good hit and the Prometheus would be destroyed. The commander of the Prometheus ordered a ramming course to try and take out one of the bigger ships. The Prometheus then lost its engines before it could ram the bigger ship. She was dead in the water, a sitting duck

The lead ship of Ba’als fleet came swooping in for the kill. It opened fire only to have the Lantis de-cloaked in front of it. The Lantis twenty times the size of the Prometheus absorbed the fire from Ba’als ship.

"This is Admiral Paul of the Lantis, Prometheus can I be of some assistance to you?" The admiral a tall woman with shoulder length straight dark hair who is just out cryno sleep, as the ancients refer to it, asked. 

"Yes we could," colonel Donnelly replied. " Lantis, thank you!"

"Your welcome!" The admiral replied.

The bridge of the Lantis was beginning to fill with Ancients who are all aware of the situation. General O’Neill was rather impressed with how the Admiral was able to just step in to the command of her vessel. 

Captain Janus knew he was needed with the other fighter pilots.

"Admiral, can I join my fellow fighter pilots?" Mykel asked.

"I believe your ship is waiting for you Mykel," Paul replied. "And Mykel welcome home!"

Mykel nodded in thanks and left to join in on the fight. General O’Neill knowing the ancients had more fighters than pilots had an idea.

"Admiral, I believe the crew of the Prometheus could help." Jack spoke.

The Prometheus was towed aboard the huge battle ship Lantis using a tractor beam. Upon arrival on the ship Ethel downloaded the common knowledge into the minds of the Prometheus crew. The crew now had the knowledge needed to fly the ships and help maintain the Lantis.

Down in the launch bay Mykel approached his old fighter ship, he sighed with the familiarity of it. 

He was dressed in a black flight suit and carried his helmet under his right arm. Much to his surprise Teal’c and Colonel Carter were dressed in the same flight suit. They to were going to join the first squadron in the defense of earth. "Could you us an hand?" Carter asked.

"Sure could!" The captain replied. "Good to see you again Teal’c, Carter.

A small squad of Ancients entered the fighter launch bay. The leader of the squadron recognized his old friend from a long time ago. "Captain Janus, I see you finally made it back, what kept ya?" The tall red hared man asked.

"Well it’s good to see you to Rode, sorry for the being so late. I guess I got sort of side tracked. You know the meteoroid that was suppose to miss new earth hit my ship and all that."

"Glade you’re back!" Rode embraced his once presumed dead friend.

"What meteor was it that hit your ship?" Carter asked trying to add up all the clues.

"That big one that hit what is now the Gulf of Mexico, it effectively wiped out the huge reptiles before we could relocate them to another world. We were going to make a garden to establish the settlement and then slowly relocate the best to other worlds. But that plan fell short." Mykel tried to explain how the ancients had a plan to save the dinosaurs but it failed.

"Okay that explains a few things! Carter commented.

The squadron assembled into their fighters to launch. The bay doors opened and the first squadron was well on its way.

On the bridge of the Lantis the admiral was very busy giving battle commands to the crew. The Lantis had made a significant difference thus far in the fight for Earth. Ba’al fleet proved to be a formidable enemy. However the Lantis had very powerful photon cannons and shields. The Ancient’s princess Minerva entered the bridge "Admiral can you open a wide range frequency, I wish to address the enemy fighters?"

"Dr. Jackson, can open a channel to the enemy fighters please." Paul was firmly in control. 

"Channel open Admiral Paul" Daniel replied. He liked the Admiral, she showed extraordinary ability to keep her ship and crew working in a professional manner despite unusual circumstances. Daniel himself wondered if he would be able to come out of a 64 million-year cryno sleep to a major battle to defend people you never even meet. What courage the Ancients surly had.

Admiral Paul nodded the go ahead to princess Minerva. "People of the Jafar, I am Princess Minerva of the ancients and I call upon you now to make your stand against those who oppress you. The Ancients will make that will make that stand with you; Ba’al and all Goa’uld are not gods of any kind. They are simply creatures that require a host to survive. Their deception to you and all the Jafar has been out of greed and power. You must not die needlessly to the service of those who claim to be deity. They are no gods; no god would oppress his followers and murder the people who serve them. We the Ancients call on you now to stand as one against Ba’al and the Goa’uld. Stand with us now or discard you existence for this false god Ba’al."

She signaled for Daniel to end transmission. "You think that will work?" Daniel being rather skeptical asked. "The Jafar have been trained to die for their god. Well false god anyway."

"You would never know if you don’t try!" The princess pointed out.

"Captain Janus to the bridge!" Mykel voice came of the intercom.

"Go ahead Captain." Paul replied.

"Were ready for launch!" 

"The ships scanners are picking up enemy fighter craft, headed this way!" Jack spoke out loud. 

"There too small for the primary weapons to target!"

"Captain Janus, you have a go!" The admiral replied.

The Y shaped silver fighters launched from the bay. Streaming from the large freighter shaped battleship the ancient fighters swarmed into the battle to meet the Goa’uld gliders. The battle for earth was in full swing now. Mykel lead a small group of Ancient fighters, as did Teal’c and Carter. They split into the three groups of ten fighters each. Mykel found the fighting to be not as sever has he expected it.

"Carter, Teal’c are your scanners showing only one third of enemy fighters engaged?" 

The two each checked their screens. "Yes, that is affirmative!" Teal’c replied. 

"Why aren’t the other gliders coming after us?" Carter wondered out loud. "My sensors indicate that two thirds of the gliders are unarmed. They turned their weapons off. "

"It would appear to be so!" Teal’c continued. "Perhaps the prophecy is true!"

"What prophecy?" Carter asked.

"Among my people there is a very old prophecy that when the keepers of the Stargate return they will lead my people to freedom! Teal’c informed her. "Perhaps it is true!"

"Well, that would be nice!" Carter replied. 

"Watch yourself Carter you picked one up!" Mykel voice came through. 

Carter tried to out maneuver the glider but found it still had a lock on her. Her fighter took a number of hits, luckily the shields of the ancient fighters absorb energy and re direct the energy to re enforce the shield strength. Every hit it took from the glider the shields got stronger. Soon the glider pilot realized that he would not be able to penetrate the shields. Teal’c intercepted the glider when he attempted to ram Carter. Teal’c fired and the ship disintegrated. 

Not long after this Ba’al decides to unleash the super solders that Anubis had created along with the new improved fighter ships that was secretly created before Anubis fell from power. The new ships were long and silver, shaped like the body of a bird but with tapering wings. The fighter proved to be quite a challenge for the Ancient’s fighter ships to out maneuver. However the super soldiers fighters lacked the energy reinforcing shields. The shield were however much stronger than the gliders. 

"Mykel," Carter called out. "The Jafar gliders are powering up shields. I think they are getting ready to attack!" 

"If they attack we will be outnumbered approximately twenty to one." Teal’c noted to the group.

"Yeah, thanks for the up lifting note their Teal’c!" Mykel chimed in.

The gliders did indeed join in the fight but it was against Ba’al and the super solders. The gliders started to defend the small band of Ancients. 

"Mykel are you getting the transmission I’m getting?" Carter asked not believing her eyes.

"Yes, it appears to be the frequency for their shields, try adjusting you’re photon cannons and phaser rounds to the frequency, lets see if this works!" Mykel made his adjustments, as did Carter and Teal’c.

The trio opened fire and the super fighters exploded like fire works on the fourth of July. The order was given to the rest of the fighters to adjust weapons settings. The information was passed on to the Lantis who adjusted its weapons to penetrate the shields of Ba’al ship. They opened fire and as fast as the battle started it were over. The ships that weren’t destroyed surrendered to the Lantis and the few Asgard that managed to help with the battle.

The ships that were heading for Earth for a ground invasion had self-destructed when Ba’al ship was destroyed. Insurance that no other Goa’uld would gain Ba’al fleet.

Two days after the battle for earth princess Minerva, admiral Paul and Mykel sat in the SGC conference room with general O’Neill and SG-1 discussing what is to become of the surviving Ancients. Princess Minerva spoke candidly about the ancients plan to settle on earth. Admiral Paul was not sure if the ancients should now settle on Earth with the descendents. The governments of earth managed to come up with a cover story for the worldwide transmission from Ba’al, but who knows how much longer the governing bodies can continue to cover up the extent of alien involvement.

"Sir," Carter spoke " We can’t keep fooling the people of earth forever, eventually they are going to find out about the gate and about the Lantis. I would like to have the ancients here with us. It would be a great opportunity not only to share technology but culture too!"

"I would like that too, but the question is can the general population handle knowing the Ancients and everything that comes with it." O’Neill went on "I mean yeah it would be great to not have to worry about the public finding out and openly embracing aliens but I don’t think that’s going to happen."

Carter nodded remembering other similar civilizations that went to war upon realization of alien involvement. She could never allow that to happen on Earth.

"I have spent some time with the civilians and I think many could handle it!" Mykel spoke of his encounter.

"I don’t think one day can really give you an idea of how receptive the majority of the population is," Daniel continued, "After all most people of Earth are creatures of habit and anything that is unfamiliar is usually viewed with a certain amount of fear."

"There is only three thousand of us!" The princess defended her position "We could blend in no one would even know we are here until it is time for them to know."

"The ancients posses extraordinary abilities" Teal’c went on "When such abilities are witnessed they tend to pay very close attention to the ability as well as those who posses it." Teal’c had the benefit of experiencing reactions to his own ability’s first hand.

"How does the world governments fell about the ancients coming to live with us Jack?" Daniel spoke rather candidly.

"Oh, they are all for it!" Jack gave a slight grin "As long as no one knows!"

The group sat in silence for a moment. All they could hear was the sound of the air moving through the ventilation systems.

"Should we go back to Mars?" Mykel broke the silence. Colonel Carter let out a slight laugh.

"Better bring lots of oxygen tanks with ya!" Jack replied.

"Perhaps they could stay here!" Daniel spoke up, " The Lantis it’s self can maintain an outer orbit around earth and the shuttles can be used to bring personal and supplies to and from the ship. Most of the three thousand ancients are military personal, the SGC it’s self can absorb that and the remaining thousand or so ancients can easily make up there own community. " He paused for a moment. "Maybe, use an old military facility that is closed down now."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Does that sound okay to you guys?" He directed his question the Princess.

"Perhaps it will be suitable until such time to join the descendents." The princess replied. Admiral Paul was nodding in agreement.

Omar the ascended suddenly appeared at the head of the table. Daniel looked up to see he standing next to Mykel and the Princess. "I want to thank you Daniel, General O’Neill, Colonel Carter and Teal’c."

"Omar, " Daniel was slightly flustered. "You’re hear! What do you want to thank us for? If it weren’t for Mykel, Ba’al would have done us in. He’s the man you should thank."

"No Daniel, if weren’t for you my son and my daughter would never been able to complete their missions of bringing the Ancients back to earth. My people are forever grateful!

"Mom, I thought you were dead!" Mykel looked confused.

"I found they way to ascend. In time I will show the two of you how as well! I will not see you for a long time but remember I will always be there for both of you!" With that Omar was gone.

"Omar is your mother?" Daniel asked looking right at Mykel.

"Yes, " Mykel replied, " She was a teacher, how do you know her Daniel?"

"Well," Daniel explained, "I was been exposed to a lethal dose of radiation and when I was near death Omar, whom I meet previously, but that’s another story, taught me how to ascend. Then after a while I came back."

"So you died then ascended to a higher being and then went back to being a lower being?" Mykel tried to clarify. Daniel nodded. "What happened, why did you have to come back to this life?"

"I guess I had to go where I was needed." Daniel replied. 

"Are you sure my mother didn’t flunk you? She flunked me in the fifth grade!" Mykel black sheep quality came shinning through. 

"I wasn’t flunked!" Daniel shot back. "I came back because it was the only was I could help stop the Goa’uld! I am hear because this is where I need to be!"

"Perhaps hear is where we all need to be!" Teal’c finished the conversation.

**The End**

* * *

> © March 2005 The characters mentioned in this 
> 
> story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, 
> 
> the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE 
> 
> SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright 
> 
> property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright 
> 
> Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This 
> 
> fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant 
> 
> for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself 
> 
> are the sole property of the author. 

* * *

  



End file.
